Jar Of Hearts
by MiyoChanMew
Summary: Amy loves the Doctor and wants to be with him always, but she knows it's impossible. Or is it? Thanks to the TARDIS Amy's wish just might come true...Amy/11 Rating may change  Fluffy, angsty and drama filled


**Hey guys! This is my first Doctor Who fiction! Wish me luck! I hope you like it 3 Don't forget to review**

**I don't own anything except the plot line (I wish I owned Matt Smith though..*Drools*)**

* * *

><p>Amy Pond slowly made her way down the dark corridors of the TARDIS. The sound of her small, bare feet padding on the floor being the only thing she could hear. She rounded a corner and came to the kitchen, a small light was on and she could hear the hum of the refrigerator.<p>

She should be asleep, like the Doctor, but she was too restless. So many thoughts plagued her; it made it hard for her to concentrate on anything. She settled on one of the chairs placed in the small room and put her head lightly on top of the table. The metal felt nice and cool on her forehead and she felt herself relax.

Deciding she felt like a cup of tea she turned to get up only to crash into a big, warm wall. Except it wasn't a wall.

"Oh! Amy, what are you doing up?" Asked the Doctor, holding onto her shoulders so she didn't fall down.

She took a little long to reply. She was caught a little off guard by the fact that the Doctor was only wearing flannel pajama bottoms, and nothing else. 'He looks a lot better underneath than that suit suggests...' she thought to herself.

"Amy? Amy, are you alright?" Amy re-focused her eyes to see the Doctor looking worriedly at her, searching for the cause of her momentary distracted state.

"Hmm? Oh, err, yeah. I'm fine" She replied slowly.

"If you say so...Anyway, why aren't you in bed?" He asked again

"I couldn't sleep, I don't know why"

"Me too" He mumbled, looking at the floor.

They both stood in the middle of the kitchen, an awkward feeling surrounding them. Seemingly sick of the silence, clearing his throat, the Doctor said "Um, would you like some tea?"

"Sure, if you're making some. Lots of milk with-"

"Two sugars" He finished "I know"

He turned towards the counter and put the jug on to boil, but not before he cast her a small smile over his shoulder. If Amy didn't know any better she would have said that smile has a flirtatious edge to it. But she did know better, and no matter how much she wanted the Doctor to feel the same way about her as she did about him, it was impossible. She was boring, old Amelia Pond. And he was an amazing, handsome and incredibly intelligent Time Lord. He could have anyone, from anytime or place, why would he choose her? Besides, he was essentially immortal, and she was mortal. She would grow old and die, and he would not.

During her depressing inner musings, the Doctor had finished making her tea. He set the cup down in front of her, making a slight clinking sound that startled her and caused her to jump. This did not go unnoticed by the Doctor.

"You sure your alright, Pond? You've been spacing out quite a bit lately. What's on your mind?" He asked her, gently placing his warm hand over her cold one.

Without wanting to, without actually thinking about it, silly Amy Pond blurted out, "You are"

She gasped, immediately regretting getting out of bed. This could all have been avoided if she had just stayed in bed. Timidly, she raised her head to peek through her red hair at the Doctor, trying to gauge his reaction to her bold statement.

His face was set into a serious frown, but when he saw the look on Amy's face, his eyes softened. Squeezing her hand he said, "I'm sorry Amy. You know why, please don't make this harder. Please"

Holding back tears, she wrenched her hand from the Doctors and ran out the door, giving him one last look before she went. The Doctor saw years of pain, neglect and disappointment mirrored in her eyes. But most of all, he saw heartbreak. In her 21 years, she had experienced more disappointment than most humans would experience in their entire lives. And he knew he was responsible for all of it.

Curled up in a little ball, surrounded by blankets, Amy cried. She cried for everything. All the tears she had been holding back since she was 7 came crashing out. She cried for when Rory left her, for when she almost died multiple times, for when her parents died, and for when he promised her 5 minutes and made her wait 14 years. For how long she stayed like that was unknown.

"I just want him, that's all I want. Please" She whispered to no-one.

Finally running out of tears to cry, she felt into a restless sleep.

All the while, the magical TARDIS set to work giving Amy what she wanted.


End file.
